The New World Order
by Yoruhana Hitsugaya
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world what happens to the Countries? Especially ones that are not counties anymore? WARNING: mentions of major character's deaths and character death.
1. Dead Countries Don't Come Back

Countries rise, Countries fall.

The world mourns not for them.

Nations grow, Nations die.

The world mourns not for them.

Empires build, Empires burn.

The world mourns not for them.

Kingdoms come, Kingdoms go.

The world mourns not for them.

.

.

.

Teal green eyes scanned over the country side, their owner ready to attack and claim the desolate land they saw. The ruined city of Berlin Germany lay to the north and a nation's home to the near south. The home stood tall and straight, in its run-down state. The young country of 'new' Switzerland looked around again. He saw and heard none but his men, the ones that followed to claim another stretch of land to strengthen the growing nation. This land belonged to the old Republic of Germany, a powerful nation. New Switzerland inched closer to the house, noticing a pair of Skeletons. Cat skeletons. They were laying side by side, the larger bent over the smaller as if comforting it. A tattered German flag ribbon was tied around its neck. That skeleton belonged to Germany's cat, Germouser. The nation's pets were bound to their owners as their owners were to their countries. If the country died, so did their pet. New Switzerland smiled kindly, the tender moment shared between the two nation-cats was a rare thing to see, even in death. It also meant the owner of the house was dead, and the land was free to claim.

New Switzerland entered the house and to his surprise heard the vicious hiss of a cat, just before an albino cat ran out of the room towards a back room. He followed, wondering about this cat. There was nobody living here, was there? The cat paused in front of a door with a good sized hole in it, before hissing and going through the hole. A flash of a red, gold, and black ribbon caught his eye. A soft moan came from behind the door, and a curse in German. New Switzerland stood frozen in place. This wasn't his first encounter with one of the 'Old' Countries as they called them now. They were pretty mindless as most of their people had died or left them. New Switzerland readied his hand gun and nodded for his men to kick down the door. What he saw surprised him.


	2. Can I Call For Freedom?

Prussia cracked open his eyes, as Gilcat pounced on him. He moaned and sat up. He coughed cursing the cat in German. The cat hissed softly moments before the door was kicked in. Standing in the doorway was Switzerland, but something was off about him. The teal colored eyes where correct but the face wasn't. Light scars, newer than any the Switzerland of Prussia's memory, covered this nation's face. The younger nation's eyes widened at the condition of the nation before him. Prussia half sat half laid, on a dirty mattress, chained to the wall behind him. While not dead, he was close to death. His hair hung in uncut, unwashed masses; its color unknown, his body was thin, and bony. A overconfident smile spread across Prussia's lips.

"Hey Switzy, Been a long time since you came to West's house." His voice was cracked and soft from disuse. The young nation growled, cocking back his pistol.

"I don't know who you are. For all I know you are Germania's son, Germany." Prussia looked down as if slapped.

"I am one of Germania's sons" He replied "But I am not Germany. He was Mein Bruder."

New Switzerland fired a warning shot right above Prussia's head, causing the older nation to jump.

"I won't ask twice. If you are not Germany who are you then?"

"His Bruder, the Kingdom of Prussia"

Silence.

.

.

One of New Switzerland's men coughed and spoke.

"He's got to be lying. Everyone knows Prussia's home was dissolved over three hundred years ago. There is no way a nationless Nation could live that long"


	3. New Nation's war

Tensions were high when New Switzerland spoke again.

"He's not lying. This place was bombed, and gassed. Any _normal _human being would have been killed. Long ago." He lowered his gun, and huffed before holstering it. "Unchain him, and then we'll solve this mystery" The men quickly set to work to losen the chains only to discover that Prussia, could just slip out of them. The shock of seeing the older nation just disregard the help of the younger and stronger nation was highly aggitating. But Prussia seemed to hold not a single mind for the men. they didn't seem to regester to the older nation, or to even mean anything. He just walked to one side of the basement and ruffled through a few boxes as they merely stared at him. New Swizterland seemed almost ready to snap at the older nation, just as Prussia stood up and brandished an old sword. Its meaning lost to the young nation and its men.

"you think you can defeat all of us with a rusty old sword?" one of the men called, Prussia shrugged his shoulders.

"you just don't know who you are dealing with" Prussia snapped "I want to know _who_ killed Mein Bruder" his voice was still soft and craked but there was power there that the younger nation reconized.

"I do not know. And not one of us metioned that Germany was dead"


	4. Renewed Prussia

Prussia gave a huff, his red eyes narrowed. "Don't play dumb, Switzy. There is only one reason you'd be here. West is dead." New Switzerland's men quickly trained their weapons on the older nation, fear glinting in their eyes.

"So what, _Prussia_, you've lived through your prime. It is time to let us younger nation raise. You are-" Prussia cut him off.

"You forget, I am not just a faded empire. I am a stronger nation than you'll ever be. My roots are much deeper that just being a fighter. I raised my own Bruder, defended my borders, and helped other countries, all at the same time." Prussia took a step forward "West left this land to me, so that in the case of his death, it wouldn't be carved up like some plump turkey. . ." New Switzerland's expression steeled, he was attempting to see through the other's bluff. For surely he was bluffing, the nation could never back up his claims. Could he?

"You seem to forget, must be your age, but we are all carrying guns, with plenty of ammunition to wipe you off the face of the planet." New Switzerland gave a small smirk, not unlike Prussia's "You are getting too far ahead of yourself, Old Man. . ."

Prussia gave a hissing laugh, and let himself feel his old history. He could almost feel his old Tectonic uniform brushing against his skin. "My history speaks for itself" He charged forward knocking through the men in front of him, and swung his sword to graze the younger nation's neck. The teal eyes met crimson and for a moment, Prussia could almost see the old Switzerland in this new pup's face. "I now suggest you leave, I am tired of your company."


End file.
